Meeting Again
by yourself-myself
Summary: Annabeth abandoned Camp Half-Blood soon after the titan war. As an adult she returns to New York and runs into Percy. Annabeth's POV
1. Chapter 1

So the truth is; a few weeks after we got together I broke up with Percy Jackson. I was stressed about Olympus, I missed my family and he was always just such an idiot. So I left. I left Percy, I left camp and I refused to ever go back, I would never go back to that world.  
Anyways, I've reached what anyone would call success and I feel empty. I couldn't believe I had left my family and my best friend like that but my stupid pride wouldn't let me go back and try to make amends, at least not until I got myself a reason to go out.  
Well I found my reason and moved back to New York. I got myself my own flat and I'm going to be top architect in my firm. Trust me when I say it pays really well.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been unpacking all day and seriously needed some fresh air. So I found myself walking around central park. I received the shock of my life when I heard a little girl speaking in ancient greek. "Look it Daddy!" She squealed. "Look at that birdie! It's a dove!"  
I spun and found myself staring at a very familiar face. It couldn't be him, but it had to be. He had the same black hair, the same sea-green eyes and the same massive Hellhound by his side. "Percy?" I couldn't help it, the name just slipped out.  
He spun around with a smile on his face, probably expecting a friend. It slowly faded as he recognized me. "Annabeth?" He asked shocked.  
I smiled hesitantly and took a few steps forward. "Hey," I said staring into his eyes.  
A happy shriek and bark interrupted our staring. Percy turned around and laughed. "Daddy help! She's getting me all slobbery. Daddy!"  
"Mrs. O'leary!" Percy called. "Get off her girl. Come on, let Marina up." Mrs. O'leary in turn bounded over to him and started licking him. "No, no. Sit girl, sit."  
I gave him a bit of a strained smile. "Is this your daughter?" I asked him. It was so clear, she had her fathers hair and lips, and a lot of the same gestures and mannerisms. She also had icy blue eyes with black rings around the outside and a perfect button nose.  
Percy nodded with a proud look in his eyes as he nudged her forward, whispering something in her ear. "Hello," she said in accented english. "My name is Marina."  
I smiled at her, "Hi Marina," I told her in Ancient Greek, hoping to make her more comfortable. "I'm Annabeth, your dad and I were friends when we were kids."  
She smiled at me as if I were someone she had been waiting for all her life. "Daddy said that you were the best friend anyone could ask for. He said you always helped him."  
I smiled sadly. "I wasn't always there but I think that your mommy took my place when I went somewhere else."  
"Did you know my mommy?" She asked excitedly.  
"I don't know. What's her name?" I asked, hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Could it be Rachel? That daughter of Apollo who was always checking him out? A mortal?  
"Her name was Charlotte Anderson. She was a daughter of Aphrodite." The girl was too excited to hear if I knew her mom to notice but I looked up at Percy's pained face thinking one thing: was?  
I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I think I remember her. She was beautiful but not a pansy like most of her siblings. She was fierce and smart. She had some 'punk' gloves that had extendable knives so she was just like Wolverine. I remember one time she was talking about owning a dance studio so that she could teach others to be graceful and move beautifully. So that they could be proud of themselves."  
Marina spun around and stood hopping in front of Percy. "Can I take dance lessons daddy?"  
He smiled at the little girl, anyone would she was the cutest thing. "You would have to start speaking in english for that Dovey." He told her.  
"I speak english." She said slowly. "And I understand it better."  
"We'll see what we can find." He told her. "It was nice seeing you Annabeth." He said to me. "We're staying with my mom for the rest of the week, feel free to drop by anytime. Same old place."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy probably didn't want me coming over but he used to be my best friend and I just wanted to see how his life went. So, I was standing outside the familiar apartment door waiting for someone to respond to my knock.

He opened the door. Percy in all his black haired, green eyed, demigodly glory. He gave me a crooked smile. "Hey, perfect timing. I just got Marina to sleep."

In no time I found myself sitting at a table across from my best friend and eating cookies. "So what's been going on with you these past years?" He asked in a friendly story.

I quickly swallowed the bite. "Um, well I've become one of the top architects in the country."

Percy laughed a true laugh. "Of course you did wise girl. No way you don't reach your goals, after all Athena always has a plan."

I smiled at him. "Sadly that's about it. What about you? What's been happening after I left?"

"There was another war." Percy told me solemnly. "Gaia started to rise and we had to go out to Greece to put her and her giants back to sleep." My mouth hung open. "That's how I really got to know Charlie. After the war I started setting up our own miny Greece." He smiled at me.

I just stared at him. "Miny Greece?"

"Ya, well no, it's nothing like Greece but I went to the gods and got them to give me approval to set up our own little city where demigods can grow up, get jobs and raise a family. Let me tell you it was hard. I had to buy all this property from all these people but once I got it, the gods put up a border to protect it from monsters and mortals."

"Where'd you get the money?" I asked, demigods really never had much money.

Percy laughed. "Oh I did about a thousand fundraisers. There was a contest between the cabins to see how much money each could bring in, of course to make it fair we divided the amount for each person so if one cabin only had one person but got more money then the average of a cabin with eight people they would beat that cabin."

I smiled at him, "Smart and it included math."

"Ya, another good one was with the gods, 'how much is your child worth?' It was one of the times they could finally show that they do love their children without directly interfering. We encouraged them to give a dollar for each demigod child they have ever had. Any extra was nice."

I snorted. "Ya, I'm sure that one made you a lot of money." Percy just laughed. "So what's this place called?"

"Equally hidden, we all just call it Zone though." He said, it was a strange name for a city but it made sense. "We don't have a lot of adult demigods and even less who are educated so most people go outside of Zone for work but that's to be expected with a brand new system."

I smiled, "What about currency, drachma or mortal money?"

He smiled. "There's a bank there, one of your siblings run it. To buy something in Zone you use drachma but the bank does an exchange so you know." I nodded. "I'm not telling you anything else though. If you want to learn more about it you have to go there. It's in Virginia, follow your gut and you'll find it."

I huffed and folded my arms, "Fine, what about you? What's your job?"

"I'm a deep sea diver of course. I go treasure hunting around wrecked ships, got my license and everything."

"And little Marina?" I asked in a soft tone.

Percy calmed down as he started thinking about her and his- wife? "Charlie and I got married when we were nineteen." He told me. "Marina came a year later. Everything was going perfect until one day she decided she needed something outside of zone, she never told me what. She was hit by some kid who decided to take a joy ride."

"I'm sorry." I told him, he didn't show any emotion but I knew that meant he hurt worse then anyone could comprehend.

"We're surrounded by family, we don't have monsters attacking at every special occasion and I still have my daughter." He replied. "Charlie would have wanted me to be happy and I am, we'll see her in elysium." I nodded.

"I had better get going." I told him. "I've got my first day of work out here tomorrow."

Percy smiled as he walked me towards the door. "Good luck." he told me before closing it behind me."


	4. Authors note

**I am so sorry but I'm not going to update this story. I will however be posting a story about Percy creating Zone and living with Charlotte and Marina. I hope you'll enjoy that. **


End file.
